


Cassandra Pentaghast Takes a Lover

by Penthesilea1623



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, May/December Relationship, One Shot, admitting it is the first step
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penthesilea1623/pseuds/Penthesilea1623
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Against her better judgment Cassandra Pentaghast has taken Inquisitor Daniel Trevelyan as her lover. But where does she go from here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cassandra Pentaghast Takes a Lover

Cassandra Allegra Portia Calogera Filomena Pentaghast had been accused of being brash and of acting too quickly, but even the trainers who had repeatedly told her that would never have accused of her recklessness, of throwing both caution and sense out the nearest window.

She’d done just that when she’d begun her relationship with Daniel Trevelyan.

She tried to ignore the attraction. Tried to pretend her heart didn’t race when he was near. Refused to admit that it had from the very first, from that moment she’d unbound his wrists while bringing him to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. She’d glanced up at him as she did so and had found him watching her, not the way a prisoner should watch his captor, not with fear or apprehension even. The look was an appraising one and when he saw he’d been caught, the corner of his mouth had twitched to one side in a crooked and somehow self-deprecating grin. Her second thought had been to wonder just how much he had gotten away with using that little smile and the twinkle in those startling green eyes. 

Her first thought was too embarrassing to even think on, even now. 

She was a woman of almost forty years.

Daniel Trevelyan was not even twenty-two.

“It’s obscene!” She protested when he’d made it clear he intended to court her.

Daniel had smiled that same charming smile that still made her go weak at the knees, and arched one eyebrow. “So I’m mature enough to be the Inquisitor but not to take Cassandra Pentaghast as my lover?” 

She shivered at the thought and scowled when he grinned. “I’m old enough to be your mother.” She reminded him, yet again.

And he just laughed. “Only if you were a very naughty young girl indeed.” 

Her age didn’t seem to matter to him at all.

Unable to summon the willpower to outright refuse him she’d set him a series of ridiculous tasks. Every over the top romantic whim that she’d ever had, that she’d ever sighed over in her books. Flowers, poetry, candlelight.

Without any protest or hesitation he’d accepted her terms, and fulfilled them, and with all her excuses gone she’d done the most unthinkable, irresponsible and reckless thing she’d ever done in her life.

They’d become lovers. And it had been perfect. Better than anything she’d had read or dreamed about. 

She knew it was just a matter of time before it became common knowledge, but she wasn’t about to shout it from the rooftop and set herself up for public criticism or ridicule, so she insisted they keep it private or at least discreet. There would be no going off to bed together, she told him sternly. No public displays of affection. When they were on a mission, camping beside everyone else that would not change and they would not be sharing a tent. 

Daniel had merely shrugged. “If that’s what you want.” He told her and began trailing kisses across her collarbone.

Perhaps setting these rules while lying naked in bed together had not been the wisest course of action. “I am serious about this, Daniel.” She warned him.

He’d raised his head and smiled. “I know you are. That’s why I agreed so readily.” He shifted so he was lying over her and continued kissing his way down her torso. 

She frowned, wondering at the small pang of disappointment she felt. “Well good.” 

“Just know that if it were my decision I’d be shouting it from the ramparts.” 

She couldn’t keep the pleased smile from her lips. “Oh, would you?”

“Mmm.” He murmured into the soft skin of her abdomen. “I’d send out messengers to all corners of Thedas. _Be it known to all in this land, that Daniel Marcus Trevelyan, Herald of Andraste and Leader of the Inquisition has taken as his lover Cassandra Allegra Portia Calogera Filomena Pentaghast, former Seeker and Right Hand of the Divine._ “ He shifted farther down. “ _And furthermore let be known that when just the right combination of tongue and teeth and exploring fingers is used Cassandra Allegra Portia Calogera Filomena Pentaghast makes little noises that sound just like an excited nug._ ”

She’d raised herself up on her elbows, outraged at the charge. “I do not!”

And to her embarrassment he’d shown her that she actually did.

He kept his word. When they were in public they behaved exactly as they had before becoming lovers. It seemed as if it might even be possible to maintain the charade.

And then they received the message from Fairbanks in the Emerald Graves. 

After a fortnight Cassandra was aching for him. Not just for his lovemaking, but for the little touches and caresses, the soft lingering kisses, the feel of his skin, the scent of it and the warmth. 

Daniel had taken the first watch and when she came to relieve him he made no move to go to the tent he was sharing with Varric, but remained by the campfire. 

She struggled to resist the urge to lean over and kiss him. “You should sleep while you can.” She told him more curtly than she’d intended as she lowered herself to the ground. 

“I’d rather sit here with you, if that’s all right.” He said simply. “I miss you.” He took her hand, twining their fingers together. 

She hesitated for only a moment before tightening her fingers around his. “I miss you as well.” She admitted.

“I don’t suppose…” He began to say, and then stopped himself. 

She knew what he’d been about to ask and was glad he’d stopped. She wasn’t certain she’d have been able to refuse him if he’d voiced his request. 

They talked softly for a while, with Daniel’s yawns growing more frequent, until he fell asleep sitting up and then jerked himself awake. Still he refused to return to his tent. When it happened for the third time Cassandra had had enough.

“If you won’t show any of the sense the Maker gave you then lie down here.” She ordered. 

“But where will I rest my weary head?” He teased. 

Cassandra rolled her eyes. “You may use my lap – with the understanding that I will unceremoniously push your head to the ground if any of the others come out of their tents.” 

He seemed as delighted as a child who’d been given a sweet and in no time at all he was sound asleep, his head nestled firmly in her lap. 

She watched him as he slept, marveling at how beautiful he was, and that he was the first man she’d ever used that adjective to describe. Perfect cheekbones, an aristocratic nose, those chiseled lips. He would make sculptors weep, knowing they could never hope to do justice to his appearance. Unable to stop herself she ran her forefinger over his upper lip and then stiffened when she heard sounds from Varric’s tent. He was due to relieve her at watch.

She looked down to wake up Daniel and found him already awake and looking up at her and the expression in his eyes took her breath away. “His eyes reflect the heaven’s stars, the Maker’s light…” She whispered and unable to stop herself she leaned down and kissed him. 

When she broke the kiss she raised her head to find Varric standing by his tent, watching them with a smirk on his face. 

“If you write about this I will end you.” She warned him with a scowl as Daniel sat up, and pushed himself to his feet. 

“Please, Seeker. As if anyone would believe this.” 

And there was something in his words, something in the way he scoffed when he spoke them that brought every fear and worry she’d had about the relationship pouring out of her. “And why shouldn’t they believe it?” She demanded. “Because I am older than he? Because he is the Herald of Andraste and I the Right Hand of the Divine? Is it so ridiculous that I should be his lover and his protector? Is it so wrong that we should be together and find happiness while we can? Is it so impossible to believe that he loves me and that I love him?” 

Varric held his hands up in surrender but before he could speak, Daniel interrupted.

“You love me?” 

She turned to him confused by the surprise in his voice. “Of course I love you. Why would you think otherwise?” 

“Because you’ve never said it?” He suggested.

“I never…oh.” She looked away, suddenly unable to meet his eye. “Yes. I suppose that is true.” 

Daniel moved in front of her putting his hands on her waist grinning down at her. “Say it again.” 

She started to protest but instead found herself smiling back at him. “I love you.” She said softly and then gave a small shriek as he picked her up and spun her around, laughing with happiness. “Daniel! Put me down.”

“Not a chance.” He informed her hoisting her over one shoulder and walking towards his tent. “Master Tethras, the watch is yours. I am taking my lover to bed.”


End file.
